Unknown
by BlurglesmurfKlaine
Summary: theres a new kid at dalton who takes an interest in kurt and blaine is not too happy about it... rated T for language
1. New Kid

(1) Unknown

A/N: I am introducing an oc for the very first time. This is some time after Sexy. Blaine and Kurt are not going out yet, though. Tell me what ya think! Here goes everything!

XXX

Kurt was rushing down the stairs in an attempt to hurry to an impromptu Warblers performance. Suddenly a hand tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around and saw an olive skinned boy with dark brown eyes, wearing a baseball cap and the Dalton uniform.

"Um, I'm new here." said the boy, and Kurt was shocked. He had never met another guy with a voice that sounded like a girls the way his did. Granted, this boys range was lower, but it still had a feminine quality to it. "What exactly is going on?"

Kurt smiled as he remembered that this was where he had first met his best friend, Blaine in an attempt to spy on the Warblers when he was still with the New Directions!

So he thought it would be fun to say what Blaine had said to him. "The Warblers. They're like rockstars. Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance that tends to shut the school down for a while. I'm Kurt, by the way."

"I'm Alex" said the new kid. Kurt cursed under his breath as he realized he was going to be late. No matter though, he'd just take the shortcut Blaine had showed him. But he didn't want the new kid to be left alone... He grabbed his hand and said "come on I'm gonna be late if we don't take the shortcut."

Memories of the first day Kurt met Blaine came flooding through his mind as he rushed through the hallway towards the choir room. They finally reached their destination and Kurt excused himself and he and Blaine took the leads on 'Animal', minus the gas pain faces, thankfully thought Kurt.

Alex was watching Kurt with such fascination and listening with even more. Alex had never heard a guy with such a high voice and large vocal range. He thought Kurt was pretty cute too... Especially those eyes. It been a long time since Alex had had a boyfriend, and he was interested in Kurt... But then he saw the looks Kurt was giving and getting to and from the olive skinned curly haired kid. "Dammit" thought Alex. "All the cute guys."

After the performance was over Kurt walked over to Alex with Blaine close behind.

"Blaine, this is Alex," introduced Kurt. "Alex, Blaine." Blaine stuck his hand out politely, but he really didn't like the way this new kid was eye-balling Kurt.

"So, Alex, are you gay?" the question had caught both Kurt and Alex off guard.

"I- I uh... I'm not- but uh... Yeah I like boys... I'm gay." said Alex.

"Good to know." said Blaine almost threateningly.

Awkward silence...

"Well, there's lunch next so you van just sit with us for now, new kid" said Kurt with a friendly wink. Blaine thought it was a little too friendly...

As they were walking down the hallway to the commons, Kurt leaned over and whispered to Blaine, "What the hell was that all about?"

"What? All I did was ask him if he was gay." Blaine said trying to sound innocent.

"I know but the way you said it... Just try to be nice..." when Blaine rolled his eyes, Kurt pleaded with his best puppy dog eyes, "For me?"

"Fine, but I don't like the way he was looking at you. All flirty and shi- stuff." Blaine caught his sailors mouth just in time.

Kurt looked taken aback. "Blaine Warbler!" Kurt joked. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous!"

"I'm not!" exclaimed Blaine defensively. "I just don't want my best friend getting played by some... Player."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I don't think Alex is the 'playing' type, Blaine." this worried Blaine even more, because Kurt never said he WASN'T interested in Alex.

They caught up with the Warblers at the usual lunch table. "Warblers," announced Kurt. "I'd like you to meet the newest addition to Dalton Academy, Alex..."

"Gomez." said Alex.

"Alex Gomez." parroted Kurt. "Welcome to Dalton!"

"So, do you sing well?" asked Wes bluntly.

"That's a question for my shower head." said Alex, receiving a laugh from the rest of the Warblers. "I like to sing, but I have no idea what I sound like."

"Why don't you audition for the Warblers then?" suggested Kurt.

"I don't know, I've only been in choir before. By the way, Kurt there's something I've been meaning to ask you something. What voice part are you?"

"Soprano." said Blaine jokingly, resulting in a dirty look from Kurt.

"The correct term in countertenor." said Kurt matter-of-factly.

"Wow, I wish I could sing soprano, I'm just an alto." said Alex, receiving puzzled looks from the guys. "Oh, yeah when I started choir in sixth grade, my voice was too high to be a tenor, but it wasn't super high either, so they stuck me with the altos, which I didn't mind. I have an extremely limited range. I can barley sing through an octave and a half comfortably... You guys make a cute couple by the way." said Alex with a smile.

"We're not-" began Kurt and Blaine.

"They DO don't they!" interrupted Wes.

Blaine and Kurt shot him a dirty look. "We're not dating." said Blaine.

"Yet." Wes mumbled.

Alex began to pull out his iPod. "That's not such a great idea..." warned Blaine.

"Why not?" asked Alex. He was answered by David snatching the iPod out of his hands.

"That's why."

David began reading the names of the songs. "As She's Walking Away. She's Not The Cheating Kind. Lots of Rascal songs. Lots of country. Avril Lavigne. Some The Script. Defying Gravity. As If We Never Said Goodbye."

"I LOVE those songs!" said Kurt. "Well I've never heard of Rascal Flatts, I was talking about the last two."

"Wait a second." said Alex. "You've never heard of Rascal Flatts!" Kurt shook his head. "Here Comes Goodbye?"

"No."

"Unstoppable?"

"Nope."

"What Hurts The Most?"

"Can't say that I've heard of it."

"As soon as I finish unpacking, you are coming to my room and listening to all those songs!" Alex claimed enthusiastically.

"Well, I'm done with my food and so are you, I could help you unpack if you want." offered Kurt.

"Really! Thanks! That would be so helpful!" they picked up their trash and went up the stairs. With a shocked Blaine staring after them.

"So it IS possible!" exclaimed Nick.

"What?" asked Wes.

"Well, two things actually. First for Kurt to voluntarily leave Blaine's side. And two for mister proper and dapper to have a little green monster on his back."

"I'm NOT jealous." said Blaine still staring at the staring at the staircase.

"Sure," said Wes sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Just like you're NOT in love with Kurt either."

XXX

"You didn't bring much clothes for a dormer." said Kurt. "I brought about half of my wardrobe." Kurt laughed.

"Yeah, I'm more of a jeans and graphic tee guy I guess." replied Alex. "Ok so that's about it. Wanna hear those songs now?"

"Sure thing!"

"Ok, the first one I want you to see is 'Here Comes Goodbye' I have that music video and the one for 'What Hurts The Most' on my iPod."

The intro showed an old man and young girl In a snow covered graveyard. The slow piano intro started then the lyrics started.

I can hear the truck tires comin up the gravel road

And it's not like her to drive that slow and nothings on the radio

Footsteps on my front porch I hear my doorbell

She usually comes right in

Now I can tell

Here comes goodbye

Here comes the last time

Here comes the start of every sleepless night the first of every tear I'm gonna cry

Here comes the pain

Here comes me wishing things had never changed that she was right here in my arms tonight

But here comes goodbye...

"Oh. My. Gaga. That was BEAUTIFUL!" Kurt said crying. "Next song! Next song!"

"Ok! Ok! Calm down! The next one is 'What Hurts The Most.' If you think THAT one made you cry..."

The video intro showed a teenage girl crying onto a toilet as if she was vomiting from crying so hard. The slow violin intro came on. Then:

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house

That don't bother me

I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out

I'm not afraid to cry

Every once In a while Even though Goin on With you gone Still upsets me

There are days Every now And again I pretend I'm ok

But that's not what gets me!

What hurts the most

Was being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowing, what could've been

And not seeing that loving you is what I was trying to do

The song was intercut with scenes of a boy crying and driving away, and flipping over in his truck I'm a fatal accident. The final scene is the teenage girl at a memorial site on the side of the road, with flowers and his picture.

Kurt was bawling by this point, snuggling up against Alex "Oh Gaga! I'm such a baby! But I could do this for hours!" Kurt said sniffing.

"Me too," said Alex smiling at Kurt. Alex's heart leapt when Kurt returned the smile.

XXX

A/N: I know, not the best way to end a chapter, but keep reading and there's a reason!


	2. Jealous Much?

2) Unknown

A/N: ok I apologize for the crappy ending and I promise it gets better. Just please have faith in me and in this story!

XXX

Blaine had been sitting at the lunch table with Wes, Nick, Jeff, David, and Thad. For the last hour or so they had been picking on Blaine about Kurt's newfound friendship with Alex.

"You know what?" said David. "I bet... That right now, they're making out. Hmm. Yep I can imagine that. They'd make a cute couple. Don't you think, Blaine?"

"Sure." muttered Blaine through gritted teeth. The Warblers just broke out into a riot of laughter. "What the frick is so damn funny!"

"How bad you've got it for Kurt." said Wes. "Well, it's not JUST that. It's the fact that you have got your head so far up your ass that you can't see the way he looks at you and vice versa!"

"Just STFU" mumbled Blaine.

"I don't even know why you try to deny it." said David. "I mean I can see why you'd hide it from Kurt, but US, your best friends!" David used his best mock hurt voice. "No, but seriously, why do you hide it around us? We can all tell."

Blaine had his irritated head propped up on his hands, his elbows on the table. "I could throw a rock in this room and come up with better friends."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever we love you too." said Nick with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Oh. My. God! you guys just made me have an epiphany!" shouted Blaine. The Warblers looked at him eagerly hoping that it had to do with Kurt or their pet name for the two: Klaine. "I don't have to put up with your crap 24/7!" and with that he left up the stairs.

The truth was, Blaine was just looking for an excuse to check up on Kurt. He really didn't trust this Alex kid. There was something not right with him. Blaine knocked on Alex's door and walked in. Alex and Kurt were huddled around an iPod and Kurt was crying. Kurt smiled when Blaine walked through, but Blaine looked pissed.

"What did you do to Kurt?" he demanded. "Why is he crying?" Alex looked appalled at Blaine's outburst. Alex took him for the kind of guy that was dapper and said things like 'Pip 'pip cheerio!'

"Relax!" Kurt said. "We were just watching some really depressing music videos! Calm your balls... Jeez."

Blaine looked embarrassed. "Oh, well, then don't forget, Warblers practice today at 4."

"Oh yeah! Alex has decided to audition for the Warblers! Isn't that great?" Kurt said.

"Fantastic" Blaine muttered sarcastically.

XXX

"Ok." Kurt said. "Just don't be nervous, and don't try too hard. I learned that lesson when I auditioned for a solo at sectionals."

"What song did you use for your audition?" Alex asked.

Kurt laughed. "I, uh, I didn't audition per say." Alex looked puzzled, then impressed. "Not that I didn't have to... Let's just say they found a few YouTube videos of me singing... Particularly embarrassing videos... Now enough of me this is your time! Let's go!"

They walked through the door into the choir room and Kurt took a seat next to Blaine. Alex was standing in the middle of the room, fiddling with his hands.

"So, potential Warbler Alex, what song will you be singing for us today?" asked Wes.

"The Man Who Can't Be Moved. By The Script."

The medium slow guitar intro began and Alex starred counting off in his head.

Shit.

He forgot the words. He missed his intro a few seconds later. Kurt signaled Thad to shut the music off, and walked over to Alex.

"I can't do this." said Alex. "I DON'T sing in front of other people!" his hands were shaking.

"Ok. Then pretend they're not there." said Kurt. "Close your eyes and imagine that your alone and you can sing however you want, 'kay?" Alex bit his bottom lip nervously and nodded. "Okay Thad."

The music started again. Alex closed his eyes and sang out.

Goin back to the corner, where I first saw you

Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move

Got some words on cardboard hot you picture in my hand

Sayin 'If you see this girl can you tell her where I am?'

Some try to hand me money

They don't understand

I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man

I know it makes no sense what else can I do?

How can I move on when I'm still in love with you

Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me...

And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be...

Thinkin' maybe you'd come back to the place that we'd meet

And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner off the street

So I'm not moving... I'm not moving...

"I don't understand why he was so nervous," whispered Kurt to Blaine. "he's REALLY good. But his voice does have an odd feminine quality to it..."

"He's not THAT good." grumbled Blaine.

People talk about the guy who's waiting on a girl... Woah

There are no holes on his shoes but a big hole on his world

And maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved

And maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news

And you'll come running to the corner cause you'll know it's just for you

I'm the man who can't be moved

I'm the man who can't be

Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me...

And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be...

Thinkin' maybe you'd come back to the place that we'd meet

And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner off the street

So I'm not moving... I'm not moving...

Blaine really didn't like the way Alex was giving Kurt those flirtatious looks. But what bugged Blaine even more was that Kurt was smiling. SMILING at him. Who did this new kid think he was! Flirting with Blaine's... Best friend..? Yeah, that's it, best friend, nothing more. Just cause he could sing and have fun with Kurt doesn't mean he was right for him...

Goin back to the corner where I first saw you

Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move...

Everybody bust out into cheers as the song finished (with the exception of Blaine), causing Alex to lightly blush.

"Well, Alex," said Wes. "I think everyone will agree with me when I say... Welcome to the Warblers!"

"Thank you." said Alex timidly and took a seat next to Kurt, receiving a dirty look from Blaine.

"Let's start preparing for regionals!"

XXX

Blaine was walking towards the lunch table to sit, when he realized Kurt was missing.

"Where's Kurt?" he asked.

"He and lover boy went down to the Lima Bean for lunch." said Nick. Blaine frowned. First this new kid was stealing his best friend and now he was taking their hangout too! "Aww, don't worry Blaine! At least you still have US!"

"Yeah, that makes me feel MUCH better." said Blaine trenchantly as he rolled his eyes.

"Aw! Does Blainey miss his boyfriend?" mocked Wes in his best baby voice.

"Shut it Wes! You know he's not my boyfriend!"

"Oh just give it up already!" said Thad. "EVERYONE KNOWS! Everybody knows that you are in love with Kurt, except for you and Kurt! Just stop trying to deny it already. You can keep it from Kurt, even though I have no idea HOW he could miss it, but you can't hide it from us!"

"Fuck you all." Blaine said angrily.

"Love you too..." said David with a smirk. "Like you love Kurt."

XXX

Kurt and Alex were at the Lima Bean making small talk.

"Oh my Gaga! You really got your leg stuck in the tractor!" asked Kurt amazed.

"Yep." replied Alex. "And my brother dragged me around like that for ten minutes before he realized all of my screaming cousins behind him."

"Wow!" exclaimed Kurt. "That is some story! Blaine once told me about how he got his leg stuck in the chain of a swing set, but that's NOTHING compared to this!"

Alex had a troubled look on his face. "So... what's going on with you and Blaine anyways?"

Kurt sipped his coffee too fast and burned his tongue, causing him to make a choking noise. Why did everybody just assume that he and Blaine were an item? Just because Blaine had these dreamy hazel eyes, and beautiful curls, and a magnificent singing voice...

"Kurt? Hey, Kurt?" Kurt snapped back into reality.

"NOTHING!" he snapped. "Nothing is going on between Blaine and I! Why does everybody just assume that? You know what happens when you assume things? You make an ASS out of U and ME." Kurt was laughing nervously.

"So there's nothing going on between you two?"

"No. He's just my best friend."

"Good." said Alex with a smile. "Cause I was wondering if you wanted to go to Braleadstix on Friday..."

Kurt was getting a bit suspicious. "Like... On a... Date?"

Alex was nervous. He really liked Kurt and didn't want to mess things up by making a move too fast, but he really wanted to take him on a date.

"Yeah," he said, a smile upon his face. "Just like a date."

XXX

A/N: what will Blaine think of their date? How will it go? Find out in chapter three! Btw I know you guys must be pissed at me for interferingv

with Klaine, but like I said HAVE FAITH! And please review! I really wanna know what y'all think!


	3. Fight

3) Unknown

A/N: ok, so this is a HUGE chapter and I know that the past chaps have been kinda crappers, but I think this one makes up for it and is really good even though it's kinda angsty (Klaingst). And I realize that I haven't given a proper description of Alex. So here it is:

Alex is tall. Shorter than Kurt, but taller than Blaine. He has olive skin a few shades darker than Blaine's. He is Hispanic and does NOT have a mustache. He has solid chocolate colored eyes. He has hair the same color as Kurt's. It is wavy and not super short but not long either. He enjoys all kinds of music with the exception if death metal and heavy metal. I'm sorry for not working this into the story, but there was so much in this chapter and I had no idea how to put it in.

Also I might screw with the actual storyline of the show in later chapters cuz I wanna use an original song from New York.

Well, that's it for now, enjoy!

WARNING: STRONG LANGUAGE USE!

XXX

Blaine was walking down the hall when he heard a familiar angelic voice.

"Hey, Blaine! Wait up!" it was Kurt running up the hallway to catch up with Blaine.

"Oh, hey Kurt!" Blaine smiled at his best friend.

"Guesswhat!guesswhat!guesswhat!guesswhat!" Kurt said breathlessly. He was so excited to tell Blaine, his best friend in the whole wide universe, (Kurt was feeling especially happy today...) about his date with Alex.

"What!" asked Blaine, laughing. They had made it to Blaine's dorm and Blaine sat on the bed while kurt was bouncing around excitedly. Knowing Kurt it was probably another Macy's Early Bird Special.

"Alex asked me out!" Blaine's face fell.

"What?"

"Alex asked me-"

"I, I know what you said, but you didn't say yes did you?"

"Why wouldn't I?" asked Kurt suspiciously and taken aback.

"Kurt! You've known the guy for less than a week!" Blaine was desperately looking for more reasons for Kurt to cancel the date in his mind, not that he wanted to be with Kurt in THAT way or anything, he just wanted his best friend to be safe. How could he know if he could trust this Alex guy.

"So what?"

"So what! So what? So what if he's playing you or something?" Blaine was exasperated. There was no way he was letting this happen. NO WAY.

"I know it may be hard for you to believe that some guy could be into me without having ulterior motives, but even if you thought he was a player, I'd never think you'd take me for that kind of guy." Kurt was offended that Blaine would think of him like that.

"No, just no! This can't happen! It can't!"

Blaine was pissing Kurt off even more by the second. "EXCUSE me?" Kurt scoffed. "But I didn't tell you this to ask for your permission! I came here for YOUR support as my BEST FRIEND!" Kurt was flaming now and his face burned red with rage and anger at his best friend. "And either way, who ASKED you? This is MY life I make my own decisions!"

"But Kurt!" Blaine pleaded. "He doesn't love you like-" Blaine was about to say 'like I do' but he caught himself in time. "like he should."

"And how should he?"

Blaine sat there, opened his mouth to say how somebody should love Kurt if it wasn't going to be him. They should bring him roses everyday. Hold him during scary movies, especially the ones with vampires in them. Hold his hand whenever he needed comfort. Protect him from people like Karofsky. And every single day, tell him that he was the whole world to him. That the sun and the stars light were nothing compared to the light his eyes gave off when he laughed. Blaine closed his mouth. He couldn't say it.

"Exactly." said Kurt.

Blaine was suddenly furious. "Oh come on! You guys don't even have the same interests! He doesn't know ANYTHING about you!"

"Of course he does!"

"Does he know your favorite color? Does he know what ice cream you like to munch on when your sad? Your favorite Disney movie? Your favorite song?" Blaine could answer every single question in his head. Red. Rocky Road. The Lion King. Defying Gravity.

Kurt was silent for a moment wondering if Blaine knew the answers to all of those realized he could answer those question about Blaine. Green. Peach. Mulan. Teenage Dream. "Like I said, nobody asked you, so-"

Blaine flared up again. "Kurt! I just don't think you should go out with some random stranger just because you're so desperate for-" Blaine regretted the words as soon as they came out of his mouth. "No, Kurt... I didn't... I-"

Kurt was hurt, then furious. "I know what you meant. And you know what I think? I think, that you can take your Katy Perry and your damn P!nk and your Destiny's Child AND SHOVE THEM UP YOUR FUCKING ASS! You should be used to it though, since you've had your head up there for a while now!" Kurt grabbed his things and started to walk out, tears streaming from his eyes. "I can't believe I EVER had feelings for you, asshole."

Blaine was left there in shock. Not from the argument. From Kurt saying that he had feelings for Blaine. Then Blaine thought sadly that he'd just lost his best friend as well as the person he loved. Then an even darker thought crossed his mind...

'HAD feelings'

XXX

Kurt was in Rachel's bedroom, along with Mercedes, Tina, Santana, and Brittany, eating rocky road ice cream straight from the tub.

"Oh, its ok honey. Most guys are jerks anyway." said Santana.

Kurt shook his head, his mouth full of rocky road ice cream. "I really thought Blaine was different, though. I wanted him to be different, I mean, I really liked him."

"Wait, I'm confused." said Brittany. Everyone rolled their eyes as if to say 'as usual'. "You like Blaine? But you want to go on a date with this Alex guy?" Brittany was actually talking sense. They all looked at Kurt, expectant for an answer.

"Well," Kurt swallowed. "Blaine made it very clear that he wasn't interested." said Kurt remembering the Valentines Day fiasco.

"You really think that Blaine isn't interested?" said Rachel. "I knew I didn't have a chance with Blaine during our date in the back of my mind. I mean, during our date the only thing he would talk about was how you would have loved to be there. And I see the way he looks at you and the way you look at him. It's pretty obvious. The only reason we are sure you two aren't going out is because you know we'd kill you if you were and didn't tell us."

"Yeah, well after what he said to me there's no way were ever going to be together... Even as friends."

"I have to say, Kurt," said Santana. "I agree with Blaine." everybody look at Santana, shocked. "Look, I'm not saying he wasn't being a douche bag about it, and I don't like the way he was talking to my beat gay... But everybody in this room, including you, knows that this Alex guy is just a second choice. You're only choosing Alex because you think Blaine isn't interested. And feom the looks of it, you DONT have much in this Alex kid. We all know that you love Blaine. Alex is a consolation."

Kurt bit his lower lip. "You're right." he said. "I will always love Blaine," Kurt shook his head. "But he obviously doesn't feel the same. And after what he said... I don't know if I can forgive him."

"Whatever." said Santana rolling her eyes. "You guys will end up together eventually."

Kurt rolled his eyes back with a smile. "You guys are so weird." he said.

"We love you too!" shouted Tina. Everybody laughed and dropped the subject for the rest of the night.

XXX

Blaine was at the lunch table with the Warblers, minus Kurt and Alex, who had gone to the Lima Bean for the third time this week.

"It's unhealthy how much time they spend together." Blaine stated.

"You two spent much more time together than they do, so I wouldn't be talking." said Wes

"I know but, I just don't trust this Ale-"

"ENOUGH!" shouted Jeff. Everyone looked appalled. Jeff was usually so quiet and timid. "I am SICK and TIRED of you whining all the time about not being around Kurt! Just SHUT UP ALREADY! You and Kurt, as much as everybody wants you to be, are not going out! You have no say in who he does or doesn't spend time with. If you're not going to do something about it then SHUT UP. I mean, here this Alex guy is, threatening to take away the only thing that's made you happy in a LONG time, and you're just sitting there, TAKING IT! I don't know why you're so surprised anyway! Kurt is smart, nice, funny, and fun to hang around! Hell, I had a crush on him before I saw the way you looked at each other! I'm sorry, but if your not gonna open your eyes long enough to see what's RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOUR FACE, then back the fuck off. I want you and Kurt to be together ad much as the next guy, but either get your head out of your ass, or chill out!"

The table was completely silent.

Then a small voice broke out. "You're right." whispered Blaine nodding. "You're right, I love Kurt and I'm not letting him get away." He got up from the table and ran up the stairs.

The Warblers all stared in amazement. It was FINALLY happening! "KLAINE IS ON!" shouted nick.

"Well done Warbler Jeff!" said Wes. Everybody at the table was giving him high fives and cheering him on for finally bringing the two together, or at least pushing them into it. "Well done indeed!"

XXX

Kurt and Alex were done at the Lima Bean and had returned to Dalton. They were hanging out in the choir room listening to the radio.

"Hey, so about Friday," said Kurt. "I think I have to cancel. Some... stuff came up." of course nothing had come up... Except for Blaine.

"It's no problem." said Alex mildly disappointed.

Just then 'For The First Time' by The Script came on the radio.

Both boys said simultaneously, "I LOVE THIS SONG!" they started singing along to the radio.

Drinking old cheap bottles of wine

Sit talking up all night

Saying things we haven't for a while, a while yeah

Were smiling but were close to tears

Even after all these years

I just now got the feeling that were meeting

For the first time

They were looking at each other during that last line and they both leaned in slowly. Kurt realized that Alex had wholesome chocolate eyes and they were so beautiful... Kurt saw a flicker of something, fear maybe, before Alex stopped leaning in.

"I'm- I'm sorry Kurt. I can't so this to you. You've always been so sure of who you are and I can't threaten to change that just because I'm still trying to figure out who I am... I'm sorry I have to go." Alex left in a hurry, leaving a very confused Kurt alone on the choir room couch, wondering what he did wrong.

XXX

Blaine figured, as he headed up the stairs, that Alex and Kurt must be done at the Lima Bean, so he went to look for Kurt. He was finally going to admit to Kurt how he felt. First he checked Kurt's room. No luck. He checked his own room. Not there either.

Suddenly he heard a soprano's voice coming from the corridor. Knowing that angelic voice belonged to Kurt, he decided to follow it. As he walked closer he heard the radio mixed in with his voice along with Alex's voice. Blaine frowned at the thought. The music had stopped as Blaine peeked into the door to the choir room. Alex and Kurt were looking at each other and leaning towards each other.

'Oh, god.' thought Blaine. 'HE'S GOING TO KISS KURT!' they leaned in slowly and Blaine couldn't take it anymore. Fighting back tears, Blaine walked away, heartbroken. He'd missed his chance. It was over.

XXX

A/N:

Don't worry my klainers! Klaine is not over! Also I heard some of you say that you want Alex to find somebody and that cured my minor writers block, but in order for that to happen he might have to hurt Kurt, so please dong be pissed off if he does. Nothing is set In stone yet, but just a warning.


	4. Secrets

(4) Unknown

A/N: The response to this story has been awesome! It's my most successful story yet! So I thank you all a million times over! It means so much to me! Here goes! Enjoy! Also there is a part that's kind of gross, but it's important to Alex's character, so I can't cut it out.

XXX

Kurt avoided Alex and Blaine for the rest of the week. He didn't have the nerve to look either of them in the eye. Both of them had left him with unresolved feelings in one way or another. Sure, Blaine had been a jerk to him, but he had said some pretty hurtful things too, plus he was his best friend. He helped Kurt through the bullying, taught him how to be brave, and even helped him confront Karofsky after he kissed him. When you help someone like that, you make a bond. A strong one. And No amount of fighting would break it THAT easily. After what happened with Alex, Kurt needed a friend. Scratch that. None of his other friends would understand. He needed Blaine. Kurt was going to find Blaine. He was going to find him and try to work things out. He was too good a friend to let go of so easily.

Kurt checked in the choir room first, but Blaine wasn't there. Next he went to Blaine's room, where Blaine was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling throwing a tennis ball and catching it. The radio was on. The door was open, but Kurt still locked on the side of the door. "Can I come in?" asked Kurt. Blaine said nothing so Kurt took it as a yes. He walked in. "Can we talk?"

"Why don't you go talk with your boyfriend?" said Blaine harshly.

Kurt flinched slightly. "He's not my boyfriend." Kurt said. "I never thought that you'd be teasing someone like that, considering the way the Warblers would crack jokes about us." Kurt's voice was calm. He was determined to keep his cool.

Blaine sat up. "I'm not teasing. I saw you two in the choir room the other day. You were about to kiss him."

"Did you even stick around long enough to see what ACTUALLY happened?" asked Kurt with a scoff.

"I uh, no I left. Jeff and Nick were calling me." Blaine lied.

"Well, then I suppose that you don't know that we were about to kiss when he walked out." Blaine's heart leapt a little. They hadn't sealed the deal yet. "That's why I wanted to talk to you. Because I needed a friend and I can't exactly talk to Alex about this."

Blaine scoffed. "What kind of guy leads a guy on then leaves?"

"Ok? First you're mad because you thought he kissed me, now you're faulting him for NOT? Ok, WHAT is your problem with Alex anyways!"

"I don't have a problem with Alex!" Blaine snapped. "I have a problem with you and him together!"

"Blaine, you will ALWAYS be my best friend. An-"

"That's just IT, Kurt. I don't WANT to be your BEST friend anymore!... Do you understand what I'm trying to say!" Kurt shook his head. Why didn't Blaine want to be friends anymore? Just cause of one silly fight? Blaine was standing in front of Kurt now.

"Jeez, Kurt!" said Blaine. "Why is it so hard for you see that I LOVE YOU?" Blaine clapped his hands over his mouth, as if he'd just told a secret that wasn't his to tell by accident.

'Shit' he thought. 'shitshitshitshitshit' was the only thing that Blaine could think. his heart rate was through the roof. His hands were shaking. His palms were heating up and he felt as if someone had just turned up the heater by ten degrees. He was hoping that Kurt would say something soon.

The words had come out of Blaine's mouth before he could stop them. Word vomit.

Those were the last words Kurt ever expected to hear from Blaine's mouth. But they were the ones he'd always been dying to hear since the day they'd met.

"Kurt, please say something." pleaded Blaine.

Kurt had been looking at his feet, shocked. Now he stood there shaking his head with his mouth open. He finally met Blaine's eyes. Oh God, those eyes... Now full of fear and looking more vulnerable than they had before, and so full of sincerity, looked more beautiful and dreamy than ever. "Blaine... I- I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel the same." Blaine's eyes flickered with hope. "But it was less complicated two weeks ago, when Alex wasn't in the picture. I just can't." Kurt turned to leave.

Blaine grabbed his hand. It sent shivers straight down Kurt's spine. "Kurt, please. Just... Take a chance on me... Take a chance on US."

Kurt shook his head, tears forming in his eyes. If it were two weeks ago, the choice would have been simple. But it wasn't. He loved Blaine. But he thought he loved Alex too. He wasn't willing to risk what little they had left of their friendship. He loved Blaine. He always would, but... He just couldn't. It was too complicated and he was too afraid to risk anything. "I'm sorry..." was all he could say as he took his hand away from Blaine's and walked away, tears streaming down his face.

Just as Kurt left the room, 'As She's Walking Away' by The Zac Brown Band came on the radio.

Now I'm fallin in love as she's walkin away

And my heart won't tell my mind to tell my mouth what it should say

May have lost this battle live to fight another day

Now I'm fallin in love as she's walkin away-ay-ay.

If Blaine's heart wasn't shattered, he would have laughed at the irony. But he listened to the song and fell in love with it. Love is war. And, yes, he may have lost this battle, but he wasn't going to give Kurt up without a fight. Alex would have to pry him from his cold, dead arms.

XXX

Alex had the same nightmare every single day that week. It was more of a memory, really. It was the day he came out to his parents. They were all sitting at the table, when Alex just told them.

"Mom, dad... I like boys." he said.

"Of course you do," said Alex's dad. "Why wouldn't you?"

"Well, I'm supposed to like girls, right? I thought you understood when I said I was different, when I explained the... situation."

"Alexandrea," Alex's mom only used her full name when she was trying to make a point. "You said you didn't feel comfortable in your own body... Now we don't have money for that kind of surgery, but until then, you take your time figuring out exactly who you are."

Alex had no idea why it was a nightmare. Her parents were understanding. But nobody would understand. How could they when Alex herself didn't? She always felt that she was supposed to be born a boy, but did that mean liking girls? She didn't like girls though, she liked boys. That was why she walked out on Kurt. What if they kissed and there was no spark? Would that give her away? What if they kissed and there WAS a spark. She'd be compromising everything that Kurt knew about himself.

Alex awoke startled. She looked at the clock. 2:17. Her eyes went fuzzy and she went back to sleep, only to return to the same, confusing nightmare.

XXX

A/N: I bet all of you guys are like WTF! WTF just happened! Well in case you didn't get it. ALEX IS A GIRL! Oh and I managed to cut out the gross part, couldn't bring myself to write it. And sorry for it being so short! I shall be updating soon as it is spring break and I am struck with inspiration! Please REVIEW!


	5. ANOTHER New Kid

(5) Unknown

A/N: He-hey guys... *peeks head shyly behind door* I uh... I know it's been a while... Please don't hate me!

XXX

Blaine stayed in his dorm all weekend, with the Warblers trying to cheer him up, minus Kurt of course, they hadn't spoken since the day before. They glanced over at each other occasionally, but ultimately avoided eye contact.

"Blaine!" shouted Wes, "You NEED to get out of bed! It's Saturday! Get up and DO something!"

"What's the point?" moaned Blaine. The momentary inspiration that 'As She's Walking Away' had given Blaine wore off as soon as the song finished. He was depressed again. "Kurt HATES me! AND I lost my best friend!"

"And here I was thinking that I was your best friend!" joked Thad.

"Come on, Thad." said David. "This is serious. Blaine is heartbroken." everybody, including Blaine, looked shocked and puzzled at David's sincerity. "What!" he asked in response to everyones expressions. He rolled his eyes. "Everyone knows that I am the BIGGEST Klaine shipper there is. Well, maybe aside from Jeff..." Jeff's face flushed. "I mean, seriously they-"

"Wait, wait, wait." interrupted Blaine. "What the hell is a Klaine?"

"Kurt plus Blaine equals Klaine." David continued. "AS I was saying, they seriously belong together, and the only way that's gonna happen is if Blaine is back to his normal dapper self!"

Blaine was considering getting up from his bed to go find Kurt when a Dalton student poked his head through the door. "Blaine Anderson? The dean would like to see you in his office." Blaine's heart skipped a beat. Why, was he in trouble?

He got up quickly and walked down the hall to the deans office. He opened the door to see the dean behind his desk. Sitting across from him was a tall boy with brown chestnut hair and light freckles who's face resembled that of a meerkats.

"Blaine Anderson," said the dean. "This is Sebastian Smythe. He's a new transfer student. You and him are taking many of the same classes, so I told him that you could show him around for today, before classes resume on Monday, if that's all right with you."

Blaine was so full or relief that he wasn't in trouble that he agreed immediately. "Yeah, sure, whatever." but honestly his mind was still on Kurt, he desperately needed to talk to him one way or another.

Blaine and Sebastian were walking around the school. "This is the lunchroom." said Blaine. "And that," he pointed to the table where he usually sat, "is the Warblers table. The Warblers is the Glee club here." They walked up the stairs to the choir room "This is the choir room." Blaine smiled as he remembered the times he had with Kurt in this room. Kurt spying on the Warblers while Blaine was singing lead on Teenage Dream. Kurt auditioning for a solo at sectionals. Singing Baby It's Cold Outside. Singing Bills, Bills, Bills with the Warblers.

"Blaine? Hey, Blaine?" said Sebastian. "You ok?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Huh?" Blaine snapped back into reality. "Oh! Uh, yeah I'm fine." he shook his head, trying to clear it.

"You spaced out there for a second buddy." Sebastian said. "It was... cute..." Blaine was a bit taken aback by this remark. When Sebastian saw Blaine's confused expression he said "Don't worry pretty boy, I play for both teams, life's to short to commit to one." Blaine was really shocked (and a bit annoyed) by this new guys philosophy.

"Um, ok? I guess... Let me see your schedule so I can show you where your classes are." Sebastian handed his schedule over. "Oh!" exclaimed Blaine. "We only have two classes that aren't the same. You have lacrosse when I have the Warblers. I have chemistry when you have biology."

"I guess this means that we'll be spending a LOT of time together, then. Maybe we should get a little more... familiar with each other, in that case." said Sebastian with a suggestive smirk.

Blaine was taken aback by Sebastian's advances. "Wow, you really don't waste any time, do you?"

Sebastian shrugged. "I know what I want and when I want it."

"I'm uh, flattered, but I have my sights set on someone else." Just then Blaine saw Kurt and Alex walking side by side perpendicular from the hall in which he and Sebastian were in. Kurt and Blaine's eyes met briefly, and the rest of the world disappeared for that split second. Kurt quickly ripped his gaze from Blaine's with a pang in his chest. He missed Blaine. He missed going to the Lima Bean and just hanging out. He missed his best friend...

Sebastian must have seen their exchange, because he obviously felt the need to comment on it. "Seems to me that he's unavailable."

"I think that they're still just friends, for now..."

An even bigger smirk crawled across Sebastian's face. "Well why don't we cut a deal? It'll be a win-win." suggested Sebastian.

"What do you mean?" pondered Blaine.

"Pretend to go out with me. It'll make porcelain over there jealous as fuck."

Blaine thought about it for a moment. When a new kid took an interest in Kurt, it was finally enough to make him admit his feelings to Kurt. Would it work the other way around? "Wait a second. You said it was a win-win. What's in it for you?"

"We'll probably have to kiss each other in front of him in order to convince him, and your cute, so..." Sebastian just shrugged, as if making out with a person you'd known for less that four hours was no big deal.

'This guy is kind of a man whore' thought Blaine. 'But if he can help me get Kurt back...' Blaine stuck his hand out. "Well, Mr. Smythe, you've got yourself a deal..."

XXX

Kurt and Alex were in Alex's dorm, trying to find more about each other.

So far, they found out that they had nothing in common. Kurt's favorite color was red. Alex's was blue. Favorite singer: Kurt- Patti LuPone, Alex- Rascal Flatts. Favorite store: Kurt- Banana Republic, Alex- Claire's. Favorite Vogue cover: Alex doesn't read Vogue.

Sure, they still had lots of fun together, but Kurt wasn't sure that he wanted to be anything more than friends with Alex. That place in his heart, as much as he hated to admit it, still belonged to Blaine. Kurt thought that he had feelings for Alex after their near kiss, but now, after actually getting to KNOW Alex, he knew they'd never be more than friends. Kurt's heart didn't do backflips whenever Alex walked in the room. He didn't forget how to breathe when Alex spoke. His hands never sweated or got shaky when he talked to Alex. And he never wanted to impress Alex the way he had with Blaine. Now that Kurt was thinking about it, he couldn't for the life of himself, figure out why he had rejected Blaine. He loved Blaine.

Kurt suddenly stood up. "I have to go!" he nearly shouted. He had to find Blaine, like right now. He grabbed his bag and as he was walking out the door he turned to face Alex. "Look, Alex." he said. "I REALLY like hanging out with you, and I want to be your friend... But... I'm in love with someone else."

Alex nodded understandingly, with a sad smile. "I know... The way you look at him... And the way he looks at you... It's obvious. I should've known that I didn't have a chance with you. Now, go to him. You guys belong together."

"Thank you." Kurt hugged Alex.

Alex pulled away and put his hands on Kurt's shoulders. "Just know that you've got a friend in me." Alex smiled at Kurt and he returned the smile.

"I have to go now... But we'll catch up later!" he yelled as he ran out the door to find Blaine.

XXX

Sebastian and Blaine were in the Dalton cafe. Blaine was trying to find out more about Sebastian. Turns out, he wasn't as bad as Blaine made him out to be in the beginning.

He was worse.

He'd had seven boyfriends and eight girlfriends in the last year, had sex with more than half of them, had more one night stands than Blaine had fingers, and even kept eyeing every single cute guy that passed them by.

In short, he was a slut.

Kurt had been making his way towards the cafe when he heard an unfamiliar voice say, "So what? Me, you Breadstix? If we're gonna be an item then I'm guessing that there should be a date soon."

He hid behind the door and peeked through the hinges. A tall, lean boy sat across from Blaine. He had sandy brown hair and his face was coated with light freckles.

Blaine sighed and rolled his eyes. "Um, yeah. Whatever." he mumbled. Kurt furrowed his eyebrows. It didn't seem like Blaine liked this kid too much. Then why was he agreeing to go on a date with him. Wait... Did he just say they were an "item"?

Kurt's eyes watered as the situation sunk in. Blaine was going out with someone. And that someone wasn't him. It was with a someone who wasn't even good for Blaine. He'd been replaced by someone that Blaine didn't even like!

Kurt turned around and headed back up the stairs to Alex's room. He barged in and Alex's head shot up from the book *he (A/N: I know Alex is a girl, but Kurt doesn't know that. So it's not a pronoun fail) was engulfed in. "Kurt? What happened?" he jumped off the bed and Kurt threw his arms around Alex and began to cry. He wondered if Blaine had felt this crappy when he'd found out about him and Alex's almost date. "What happened?" Alex repeated.

Kurt sniffed and lifted his head up from Alex's shoulder. "I saw-I... I heard him and this new kid. They were talking about going out and the new guy asked him out... And he-he said yes! Blaine moved on... That's what happened."

They sat down on the bed. "Ok," said Alex. "There's no WAY Blaine is really going out with some dude he met today! And second, there's no way he's over you yet! I've seen the way he looks at you. When we passed him in the hall the other day. Kurt, that boy still loves you."

Kurt bit his lip. "You... You really think so."

Alex smiled. "I KNOW so."

"Thank you... It's nice to have a friend right now. Especially since I'm in love with my best one." he laughed. "Alex, I'm going to tell you everything that Blaine knows about me. I need someone to talk to and you're a really great listener and... I just need someone else to know why I transferred."

Kurt filled Alex in on everything. From coming out to his dad, to Finn calling him "faggy", to losing Regionals. He finally got to the point where the Karofsky situation came up.

"I was making my way down the hall and he smacked my phone out of my hand and pushed me up against the lockers. I remembered what Blaine had told me and I ran after him into the locker room. We got into a heated argument... And... He kissed me." Alex gasped then swallowed. "The next week, he said that if I told anybody, he'd kill me. I couldn't go back to being terrified all the time. He was expelled then the school board overrode it. So I came here..."

Alex was silent for a long time as tears rolled down his face. He'd been looking down at the ground. He lifted his face and looked at Kurt.

"Kurt... There's something I need to tell you..."

XXX

A/N: I know it's been a while... A really long while... But I hope you can forgive me. I got distracted with other fics and life got in the way too so I am SO sorry for the wait, but hey, you guys watch Glee! so you should be used to hiatuses right?... Right?... *insert angry silence here* sigh... Once again, I apologize.


	6. The Whole Truth

6) Unknown

"Kurt... There's something I need to tell you..."

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows. "What is it?"

Alex bit her lip... "I... I haven't exactly been telling you the truth..." she looked up at Kurt. "I'm not... I'm not a guy." she whispered.

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows and his mouth hung open. "What?"

"I-I'm a girl... But please just let me-"

"What the HELL! Don't you think this sis something you should tell someone before enrolling on am ALL BOYS SCHOOL! Why did you come here, huh? Was it so you could prey on confused teenage boys? So you could get yourself a new boyfriend? Is that why you walked out before we kissed? So that you wouldn't be discovered!"

"Please Kurt, it's not like that!" she had tears falling down her face.

"Then explain! EXPLAIN to me why you lied to me... To EVERONE!"

"I WOULD IF YOU'D JUST GIVE ME A CHANCE!" she snapped. Kurt fell silent.

Alex breathed deeply. She hated telling anybody about what happened. It meant reliving it in her mind over and over...

"I've never felt comfortable in my own body... So I acted like someone I'm not. I never feel complete... It's like I'm missing something, and I'm just searching... Of course, I got taunted at my old school for it. Getting shoved against the lockers, thrown in dumpsters, people calling me names... I was used to being harassed... One day... These three-" her voice began to break. "Neanderthals... Followed me on my way home. They tackled me and dragged me into a nearby woods. They-they said," she was sobbing uncontrollably now. "They said that if I wasn't going to act like a girl, they'd make a woman out of me... And one by one..." she looked down and whispered "They raped me."

"Oh my God..." Kurt brought a hand up to his mouth in shock.

"That's not all... A few weeks later, I found out that I was pregnant... There was hardly any evidence except for the baby... But we ended up losing the trial because... Halfway through the trial... I miscarried. The baby was gone, it was the only chance of justice we had... They got off the hook. I couldn't go back to that school. I transferred to Westerville High... Then to Lima High... But everywhere I went, I'd get called a slut and a whore... My boyfriend- he was my best friend, too -broke up with me because he believed the rumors rather than his own girlfriend... I would have gone to Crawford County Day, but they don't have a zero-harassment policy like you do here. The Headmaster was sympathetic, thankfully, and allowed me to be an exception."

Kurt had been crying from hearing the horrible things she'd gone through. "God... Alex... I'm so sorry... I-"

"It's ok, Kurt. You didn't know, you had every right to be angry."

Kurt shook his head and hugged her. "No," he sniffed. "I didn't I'm so sorry and I feel horrible."

They spent the rest of the afternoon sobbing into each others shoulders.

XXX

The next day, the Warblers were all sitting in their normal seats when the council members spoke up.

"Fellow Warblers," began Wes. "We would like to try a new strategy for next weeks Regionals competition."

There was excited chatter scattered throughout the room. "We would like to change our 11:00 number... Into a duet." continued Thad.

The excited chatter ceased.

"Any nominations?" asked David.

Nick was the first to raise his hand. "I nominate Kurt and Blaine!"

"Wait, what?" questioned Kurt.

"I second!" cried Jeff.

"Third!" shouted Trent.

"Fourth!" exclaimed Alex.

"Fifth!"

"Sixth!"

"Seventh!"

There wasn't a single Warbler besides Kurt and Blaine who was opposed to the idea. "That settles it," said Wes. "Kurt, Blaine. You will be our featured duo at Regionals." He banged his gavel and the Warblers began filing out the door, with the exception of Kurt and Blaine.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Blaine.

"I think the Warblers just forced us to do a duet for Regionals..."

The room was filled with an awkward silence for a few minutes before Kurt finally grabbed his things and walked out the door, not even bothering to look back.

XXX

Alex sat in the library rereading "Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire" at a table in the corner when out of nowhere, the empty seat next to her suddenly became occupied.

"Hey there," said Sebastian.

Alex looked at him, gave him a glare, then returned to her book.

He scooted closer to her and slung his arm around her shoulder. She tensed. "What do you WANT, Sebastian."

He leaned on and whispered in her ear. "You..."

She stood up and ripped herself from his grasp. "Get the fuck away from me. You have no right to touch me!"

Sebastian stood up next to her. "Oh, I-I'm sorry..." Alex was incredibly surprised to hear genuine sorrow in his voice. "I-I didn't mean to upset you... It's just that..." he looked down at his shoes. "You're really cute..."

A smile tugged at her lips. There was something really cute about the way he was blushing. But she stopped herself. "Aren't you going out with Blaine?"

"Well, sort of..."

"What does "sort of" mean?" she raised an eyebrow.

He sighed. "We're not really dating." Her eyes went wide. This was great news for Kurt. "I suggested that we pretend to date so that he could get your boyfriend jealous."

"I don't have a boyfriend."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Well, then who was that guy you were walking down the hallway with the other day?"

She rolled her eyes. "He's just my friend."

"So does that mean you're available."

She held her fore finger up and shook it from side to side. "I'm not dating anybody, but I actually like to get to know people a little bit before anybody makes a move."

"I don't know how to do that... Usually we just make out and I learn their names later." She rolled her eyes. "But... I'm willing to give it a shot. Does that mean I have a chance with you?"

She smirked as she walked out the door. "It might."

XXX

A/N: Hmmm, I wonder who could be a possible love interest for Alex. I know its kinda been a while, but like I mentioned, life and other fics get in the way sorry


End file.
